Double Trouble
by JackpotGirl
Summary: Meet Paiges twins. What happens if an all normal day turns out completely crazy?...Part two of the Charmed Children Series. R&R // Deserted
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters based on television series Charmed, I do own additional characters (Milly, Tara, Fin, Laura etc.)

**Notes:** Story takes place twenty years after series final, right after my old story "Savin' Chris", which you don't have to have read before, though it would be cool if you did.

All characters are the way they are in "Savin' Chris", this is the second part of the Charmed Children Series. For the whole family tree see my personal profile!

-better version of teh prologue thanks to Amantine/Arista for her dearly help as my beta waves

**Double Trouble**

-Prologue-

Fifteen year old Fin Halliwell tiredly blinked and looked around her bedroom. Across the square room, the dawning light already brightened the pink-bluish carpet. She glanced at the second bed in the other corner of the room and managed to see her sister's chest go slowly up and down through a mass of sheets and blankets as she continued her peaceful sleep.

'_She'll no longer be asleep'_, Fin thought and indulged herself a wicked smiled, while she whispered "clock-ring!", the small object immediately dissolving into blue orbs, causing the alarm to go off.

Laura shook her head and suddenly opened her eyes looking more than irritated. Until she realized where she was and coughed a bit, she starred at her sister trying to see her not just as a shape.

Laura needed glasses from her childhood on, so everything further away than three steps without her glasses was just a shadow in a cloud of foggy grayness. Of course that wasn't a great fortune for a witch, but she was okay with it… But she wasn't okay with getting up. She hadn't slept very long. She'd been up until eleven and when she finally fell asleep she had one creepy dream after the other.

Fin noticed with a frown that her sister wasn't feeling well. "What's the matter, babe?", she asked in a concerned demeanor from the other corner.

"I have a bad feeling in my stomach... didn't sleep well", Laura answered tiredly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the aid of a hand.

"One of _those_ dreams again?", Fin asked with a big grin as she got up and walked towards the wooden closet.

"No!", Laura denied and looked at her blanket, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Well", Fin's voice sounded quiet with her head behind the closet doors, "You're gonna be fine!"

Three minuets later, Laura stood in the modern-styled kitchen, dressed in a pair of blue-jeans and a white T-Shirt with an apple on it and eating cornflakes. Her black glasses lay beside her, near a mug of fresh milk while she was finishing her breakfast.

Fin was not coming, and they were already late. She soon started getting hectic as she always tended to get in these situations.

"Fin!", she yelled, attempting to get her. "We have to go!".

"FIN!!" -no response.

"Finnigan Patricia Ann Halliwell! Get your butt down here!", she yelled towards the ceiling, finally loosing her temper.

"I hate it when you call me that", Fin's voice said from behind her back after her twin sister orbed into the kitchen, "I don't know why you always wait for me...you can orb to magic school easily without me", she said.

"But I prefer going with you.", Laura answered, took her arm and orbed them into the large corridor at Magic School, that seemed to have no end.


	2. School

1"Fin!"

The brown haired girl turned around hearing her name called from somewhere behind her. Her twin sister, Laura, was so shocked by her sudden move that she dropped the books she held in her arms and her glasses fell down as she bowed to get them from the floor. She noticed her sister waving enthusiastically beside her. Fin was always smiling and she immediately took over every room as soon as she entered. Laura threw one little peak at her and felt sadness coming up. Just a bit, but it was the kind of feeling she always had, when she felt ugly and clumsy and in any way less great than her sister.

"Hi!", three girls came for them, waving back, smiles playing on their lips.

"Hey chicas", Fin laughed and threw flirtatious looks at passing boys.

Laura picked up her books from the floor and smiled at them. After putting her glasses on again she saw that the giggling girls in front of them where Fin's girls, tall Hanna, who was blond and fit, Maria, who was a bit shorter but more beautiful and Ria, a red haired petit girl. '_With Fin -spitting image of their mother in between- they looked like a cover image of a fashion magazine,_' Laura thought and remained silent as they started to talk about the events of the past week-end. Although Laura looked exactly like her sister (and got confused by everyone all the time) she had never found her way into the popular community in magic school. '_So it isn't all about the looks really,_' she thought as she turned her back on them and made her way into the common room and asked herself ones again, what the hell it was, that made her so much different.

"Hey, Laura...," Fin said from behind, "look who's there"

Laura turned and saw handsome Mr. Elliot coming from another aisle through the room. She blushed and dropped her books again, though this time her glasses stayed on -too bad, because now she could see the amused look on her Defensive Magic teacher's face. She kneeled onto the ground and took a bit more time than needed to pick up books to make sure he would be gone when she got up and that her face would get back to its normal color. _That was the most embarrassing thing..._ She felt her sister's hand on her shoulder.

"Chill, will you?" she calmly spoke, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Shut up," she said through gritted teeth and removed her sister's hand with a quick move of her shoulders. She got up and looked straight into her sister's eyes, still red-cheeked and with an angry, blazing look on her face, "could you try to make it a little less obvious?" How could she be so mean? Laura never did those things, that was not fair!

Her objection was no more than a whisper.

"What do you want from me? No one but you and me noticed it.", Fin said yet didn't really seem to care.

"_HE_ noticed", Laura said, emphasizing the word 'he' while worriedly looking around, catching some eyes and knew that some more did too.

With her long hair waving behind her, she turned around and got into the classroom -without forgetting _not_ to speak to her sister until lunch.

Fin broke the silence between them, as she sat at the table, drinking orange juice and copying her Transformation homework from Ria.

"Look", she said calmly , "It's no big deal falling for a teacher, you know, that happens to all of us...but, really sissy, behaving like you do around him makes it a big deal. And I just want you to relax, right."

Laura kept her mouth shut, stubbornly ignoring her sister's rant.

"Now come on...aren't I right?" Fin insisted trying to keep the irritation out of her voice, she never meant to embarrass her sister. But she thought, if Laura loosened up a little bit, people would notice what a great girl she was. And maybe she would start to see what's right in front of her eyes and stop building up her little dreamworld as Mr. Elliot's wife.

"Maybe," Laura finally spoke, her gaze intently elsewhere. "But I would still like you to please cut the crap when it comes to this -although that might be hard for you," answered giving her sister a murderous look.

"I'll try, if you let loose," her twin immediately replied and caught a boys look from an aisle on the left.

Laura suddenly took her book with furious gestures and walked away from the table pushing her sister's shoulders roughly as she left.

"Chill!", Fin said loudly behind her.

Laura didn't turn around but she had a hard time controlling her anger from orbing Fin somewhere to the moon. Instead she just orbed herself into the Levitation classroom.

Daniel sat at his place already, which disturbed Laura a bit, because she wanted to be alone, and she didn't think that someone else would be in the big room -which was stuffed with blankets and pillows, to catch the falling students- in the middle of lunch break. But obviously Dan had the same things in mind as Laura had -which was bathing in self-pity.

"Hey", he said and gave her a crooked smile.

She slipped onto her chair and put her head on the desk with a frustrated groan.

"Tired?" he casually asked, leaning against the back of his chair and placing his hands behind his head but he threw hidden looks at her every now and then.

"Nah..." came the short reply.

"Bad Mood?" the boy tried again.

"Yes", her breath felt warm on the arm that lay in front of her face on the table and she thought about leaving for the toilet.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dan pressed.

Laura was beginning to get impatient from all the questioning. "No", was her simple, monosyllabic response.

"Okay...no need to be so pissed, right?"

"I'm not pissed," the girl shot back, putting slight emphasis on her last word, lifting her head and shooting the boy a pointed look. "I just don't wanna talk right now…"

"'Kay," he agreed, lifting his arms in a surrender mode, making the witch sigh.

Usually she wasn't like that with him. He was nice, hardly the only one who treated her like a real girl, but he annoyed her right now. Come to think of it, everyone would.

And it wouldn't get better.

As the rest of the class entered, instead of her cousin Lisa Halliwell, Phoebe's daughter, who was becoming a teacher, another pedagogue entered.

And who else but Mr. Elliot could've stood in front of class?

Laura shook her head and tried to keep her eyes on her hands, but he made it very hard.

He stood there and talked about controlling the body while soaring and all that stuff and looked so cute that she had a really hard time keeping her mouth shut. His voice had something hypnotizing about it hence why she couldn't keep her eyes away although her mind hardly registered a word he was saying. She imagined him on a big tree, helping her climb up to show her the birds in the crown -and then she could almost feel his touch as he lifted her onto a bed made of fluffy clouds and her mind swooned.

Meanwhile, Fin had one a window in her schedule. She walked across the empty common room, because her friends were currently in the toilet, leaving her to end up copying her homework. She heard steps behind her and turned around. A classroom door had opened and a giggling girl and a handsome guy stepped towards her.

"Hey Fin", the man greeted, a smile gracing his features.

"Hi guys. Well, what have you've been doing in there?" she replied, adding a devilish smirk at the last question.

"Tutoring", the guy said with a hidden smile and his eyes blinked shortly.

"Yeah", the girl beside him said laughing, "Chris is tutoring, so he has something to do"-the guy stepped behind her, took her waist and lay his head on her shoulder -"so he doesn't get-"

"-bored", Chris immediately cut her off.

"-_frustrated_", she corrected and frowned at him, heavy weight on the word.

Fin smiled up to Milly, Chris' new girlfriend, in her senior year at magic school, and thought about the time when Chris had indeed been frustrated. He used to look furious and angry, he missed family dinners and was rude. That was around the time he met Milly. Fin had been so annoyed by his behavior and she had been very worried, because not even her brother Henry knew what was up with him, and Henry usually knew everything. But they all learned at the last family dinner that Chris had saved them all. How was still a mystery to her, but she was still grateful for whatever it was that her cousin had done.

"Well, I'll guess we see you on Sunday?" Chris asked in a desperate attempt of changing the subject.

"Yeah -family Sunday...we will be there", Fin said and smiled brightly, "Bye!" she added, seeing as the couple was eager to head for a more private location.

"Bye", Milly said and turned to face Chris, who kissed her and orbed them away. Milly didn't really seemed to care about missing classes… Fin supposed it had something to do with the whole 'I love you sooo much' aspect of her life.

She finished the copying as the bell rang to the next lesson and she felt her stomach aching all of the sudden.

If Fin wouldn't be able to get her grades right, she would fail class this year and this knowledge fought itself back into her mind every now and then. And right now it literary hurt her.

She was heading towards the potions-classroom and hoped her quickly copied homework would do. Nervously she gasped at the piece of paper and sensed danger. Danger to be tested on what was on this sheet.

"Hey beautiful!", a guys voice said close behind her ears.

She turned around and looked into the bright face of Jason, her on-off- temporally off-boyfriend.

"Hey Jase...", she said slightly bored.

"I've been wondering if we could go have dinner or something ...-soon!"

"I fear I have to learn", Fin felt pushed and she hated being pushed, especially by Jason, they said they'll take their time off and he was disregarding her boundaries all the time.

"Come on, forget the learning and go on a date with me...", he stepped closer to her.

"No! Jason!", she pushed him away and got into the classroom.


	3. Extra assignment

**So, there it is...new chapter...I hope you enjoy ... AND ... huge thanks to Amantine who makes me improve ... -wink-**

Fin Halliwell was through with the world.

After an exhausting hour of potions-class, she spent precious minutes with keeping Jason from another attempt to take her out to dinner. Missed therefore the chance to copy her homework for Math and got another bad grade, what made her upset enough to wipe away her constant smile.

* * *

"I'm so over with him", she said with bursting rage to her mother, Paige Halliwell, who was setting the table for dinner in the evening.

Fin walked up and down the dining room and mumbled various words of disgrace and hoped that her mother would ask her about the day, so she could start yelling and screaming about how unfair fate was or karma or whatever.

'_Why am I always the one to be called to read out my homework? They never call Ria, or Jason -well, he is a dumbass anyway..._'. She made a roaring sound and slightly kicked the chair that stood beside her.

"So what has he done?", Paige finally decided to relieve her daughter from her attempts to gain her attention, she would say what was to say later. Fin had the chance to admit now.

"Jason screws me up! He's annoying and he got me an F in Math!", she said with pounding and loud voice.

"Well, first, you get your grades in Math yourself, okay, he doesn't get them for you -"

"But he kept me from doing it", Fin said defiantly.

"He kept you from copying it, Fin", her sister said as she entered the room with a triumphant gleaming in her eyes, paybacking her sister for the embarrassment with Mr. Elliot.

Laura sat herself at the table with an elegant move and bathed a little while in her success over Fin.

"Traitor", Fin gestured heavily in front of Laura's face.

"You didn't think your sister told me anything new here?!", their mother said with one raised eyebrow, making Fin's hectic hand waggle. She stared at Paige with big eyes, not really surprised, but she tried to look like she was. '_After all_,' she thought, '_pretending not to know that I am close to start ninth year at magic school over again will probably make me look a little better'._

Paige sat down at the table. Fin didn't take her chance to tell her what really was up with her, so she would have to say, what she had to say.

"I received a call from your uncle and he is not pleased at all with the way your grades turn out this term. I really hoped you would tell me, especially after getting that F, but you preferred to take it out on your boyfriend-"

"_Ex-_boyfriend," Fin insisted.

"That's not the point now, young lady! You are _failing_ this year," Paige said puttingas much emphasis on the word 'failing' as possible.

Now Fin was really surprised and shocked: "You mean that's for sure?" She sank onto a chair and starred into blankness.

Laura's spiteful look changed into insecurity and guilt, she didn't want Fin to fail. School would be so bad without her twin, lonely and sad.

Her sibling obviously felt the same way, she chuckled and sighed and then Laura saw a single tear running down her reddened cheek.

"Honey, I think you know who is to blame for that and I know that you can do better if you only wantto," their mother's tone softened but was still strict.

"This can't be serious...," Laurasaid toneless.

"Finnigan, I had to _beg_ Leo to give you another chance, but...", Paige began.

"But he said no," Fin said, knowing that her uncle was hard on all the things that had anything to do with his precious school.

"-but he only will give you another chance if you do an extra assignment with presentation."

Laura couldn't help -really didn't want to- but to laugh for she knew about Fin's deep rooted hate for presentations on things she had no idea about. She giggled a bit, quiet though, but too loud anyway for her mother.

"And you, you will help her!" Paige cannonaded in a stentorian motherly voice.

"_Why?_" Laura immediately asked, suddenly not in the mood for laughing anymore.

"Because you are her sister and because I say so"

"That's not fair, I have to learn, I have other things to do"

"Well, thanks," Fin said dryly.

"That's nothing personal," Laura argued.

"I'll fail if you don't help me", Fin said accusingly.

"You can ask others to join your group as well" Paige informed them.

"Great, so Fin can work with Ria and Hanna and I'm out," Laura reasoned.

"No! They are too far behind with everything their selves, they'll never help me," Fin cried out.

"You got yourself some really good friends there..."

"Oh puh-lease! Please, please, please" Fin stared at her sister and gave her the biggest puppy-dog-eyes in the history of that particular expression.

"Finnie...", Laura elongated her namewith a mixture ofannoyance and impatience.

"I'm so going down without you...sissy? I love you, please help me", Fin robbed towards her sister on her knees and begged with folded hands as if praying.

"Oh...", Laura looked in other directions, but Fin followed her eyes and jumped to every point she looked and looked at her sister the most hauntingly way she could before her eyes would pop out of her sockets.

"Fine", Laura finally gave in, sighing and being mad at herself for letting Fin walk over her that easily but after all, she really was her twin and school without this sissy little tearaway girl would be painfully boring.

Instead of a thank you, Fin jumped into Laura's arms and was glad that she had always known, which buttons to push to have her doing her a favor.

"No, really, I owe you something", she whispered.

* * *

Fin snuffled loudly on her bedand closed a really big Magic book to throw it off her bed with rumbling sounds.

Laura rolled her eyes and turned around in her bed, lifting herself slightly off it, threw one look on the clock that said one thirty and thought with grief about the following morning, and looked at what her twin was snuffling about -and she hated herself for it, because she gave her exactly what she wanted.

'_This way_,' she thought, '_she will never ever learn!'_ But anyway, Laura could not help it, she just had to sort of watch over her sibling.

"So what's the matter this time?"she asked with resignation.

"I'm so going down, Laura. I will never manage any of this," she said and pointed at the books that were lying around on the bed.

"Well, if you search a spell in '_Major Magic Art_' or '_Potions for Upper Levels_' you will never find anything to do...", Laura answered, now soft and patient, because she felt her sisters desperation.

She picked up a book from the ground and started turning the pages, looking for something even her sister could do. Not that her sister wasn't a great witch, she was even the one of the sisters that had inherited the healing powers of the mother but she was just a little too lazy to practice. And she definitely wasn't failing on the size of her powers, it was just her working-moral that got her to get bad grades.

"Look", she squeaked in a painfully high voice, "I found something you can do with no effort"

Fin didn't hesitate to jump off her and on her sister's bed.

"Show me," she said with relief and enthusiasm.

'_What would I do without her?'_ she asked herself gladly.

**So..comments, anything?? Feel free to reply... Tank you!**


End file.
